Systems using natural ventilation are already known as it dates back to as old as the Neolithic period as evident from purpose-built ventilations in China found to be built at that time. It is only in the past 150 years that the mechanical ventilation has been used. Prior to that period, all enclosures and buildings were naturally ventilated. These mechanical systems used alongside natural ventilations are crude compared to modern systems used nowadays.
Modern buildings are very demanding in which all standards of health and comfort have to be met, provided that they satisfy low energy consumption and sustainability. Modern ventilation and air conditioning systems focus on the economic use of floor space and for maintaining the productivity of the occupants. But these are only limited to residential and office buildings. When it comes to big industries, factories and storage facilities, the only practical and economical solution is using natural ventilation systems.
Traditional Static integrated-building ventilation systems are bulky, ineffective and vulnerable to dust accumulation, birds and vermin infestation. Nowadays there is a build-up of rotary ventilators which uses the wind energy to rotate and expel the hot air. However, the actual performance falls to reach the expectations since the ventilation system functions on the basis of buoyancy effects rather than rotational effects, and is dependent on wind directions. Moreover, these rotating units have bearings in it which gets eroded, and worn out which further increases the maintenance cost.
WO 2014/161029 describes a static ventilator system that uses wind induction effects to remove exhaust gases from enclosed spaces. This ventilator equipment has vertical slots in its duct which is covered by a shroud using vertical hollow brackets. The main problem faced by using this ventilator system is that the pressure difference created by the wind over the windward side and the leeward side are equalized all inside the space between the duct and the shroud and thus it becomes ineffective for the removal of exhaust gases by induction.
To address these problems, several approaches have been disclosed before, but none was found satisfactory.
Therefore there is a need to provide an improved ventilation system to overcome all the above mentioned concerns.